


At Home

by silvertrails



Series: A Creature of Two Worlds [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Maglor wakes up and finds himself at Elrond's home.





	At Home

**At Home  
** By CC  
December, 2017 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This story is set after “On the Road”, but it can stand alone too. In CC-verse, Glorfindel is Findis’ son. According to HoME, Findis is Finwë’s and Indis’ first child, and she stayed in Aman with her mother.

Happy Holidays, Erulisse!

* * *

Maglor woke up to find Daeron sleeping beside him, his expression completely calm. The wine had worked, Maglor mused, smoothing soft hair and marveling at the beauty of the Sindar Elf. Maglor had found Daeron again a few months ago, and they had started traveling together once again. Daeron had frequent nightmares, though, and so Maglor had been working on making him enjoy life. They had been lovers for years, but never committed to a relationship. 

Why were they in a bed? 

Maglor looked around.

And why were they in Imladris?

So Glorfindel’s appearance had not been a dream? Maglor had been so drunk that even after taking something his cousin gave them, he had still believed himself to be dreaming. A funny one, for a change, and not a nightmare full of blood and pain. Those vanished whenever he was with Daeron, maybe because Maglor concentrated of taking care of him, or maybe because he actually loved the Sindar Elf.

_No, I cannot love him. I will only pull him down with me._

“Is Daeron sick?”

It was Elladan, still in his nightgown. A half-asleep Elrohir was standing beside him. They had grown fast, Maglor mused as he shook his head. They were still children, though.

“He is very tired, that is all.”

Elrohir stumbled forward, as if he had fallen asleep on his feet. Elladan rolled his eyes and pulled his twin close. 

“You are such a sleepy-head, Rohir!”

“I believe that you two should be in bed.”

Elrond was there, looking stern. Maglor wanted to say that they were not bothering him, and remind Elrond that he tended to wake up at the middle of the night when he was that age, but he kept his thoughts in his mind.

“Sorry, Papa,” Elladan said. “We wanted to say hello to Maglor and Daeron.”

“You will see them at breakfast, Elladan. Go back to bed, and take Elrohir with you.”

“I wanted to come too,” Elrohir mumbled as his twin led him away. He reminded Maglor of Elrond, while Elladan looked as rebellious as Elros had been. 

“I apologize, Father.”

“There is no need, my son. I should be the one apologizing for coming to your house in such a terrible condition. I was trying to help…”

“He is sleeping calmly,” Elrond said. “And I have never seen you so calm and happy. You two sang for us last night.”

“We did?”

“I did,” Daeron mumbled in his sleep. “You tried…”

Elrond laughed softly. “You will stay for the Yule celebration. The twins want to hear you sing again.” 

Maglor nodded, still wondering what on Arda they had done while being drunk. Elrond nodded, and left. Maglor lay back down on the bed, and Daeron moved into his arms.

“I love you, Maglor.”

“I love you too,” Maglor said, knowing that Daeron would not remember his words, or believe them a dream. He would stay in Elrond’s realm, and sing for the twins. Just for a moment, he wanted to feel that he had a home, and that he and Daeron could live in peace together.


End file.
